


When She Walked In

by Rinn the Small Boy (MasterKathy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and i want my baby happy, and perfect for stiles in every way, coriander timmons, so introducting, this is about a girl who is unusual in every way, you don't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/Rinn%20the%20Small%20Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew he was a goner as soon as she walked into the room, messenger bag slung over her shoulder, Legends of Zelda t-shirt loose against her chest. He knew. And that's when it began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When She Walked In

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are a lot of Sterek fans - I ship Sterek myself. But I want to branch out with this, and I feel really comfortable with this character. I'd like it if you gave it a shot.

The first time he looked up and saw her, he had to make a double take. With the huge, beautiful, curly blonde hair, the big green eyes hidden beneath black-rimmed glasses, and is that a Hyrule t-shirt, he asked himself. And, for a split second, it seemed as though the darkness had disappeared completely.   
They had a new chemistry teacher. Her name was Mrs. Carmichael, and she didn’t take anybody’s shit. She also looked up when the girl walked in. The girl, meanwhile, looked terrified.   
“Uhm, Mrs. Carmichael?” she said. Her voice was like pure honey, slow and sweet, and Stiles’ heart began to pound. “Hi, I’m Coriander Timmons. New student? Uhm, I have a note from the principal. He had to talk to me about a few things…”  
Mrs. Carmichael cleared her throat and nodded. “That won’t be necessary, Coriander. You can go sit by Stilinski – he’s the one with the unnatural hair and constant plaid shirt.”   
He should have been offended by that comment, but he was too busy clearing off the other end of the lab table and thinking don’t be stupid don’t be stupid keep your mouth shut don’t be stupid you stupid idiot. She finally collapsed into the seat and let her messenger bag drop to the floor.   
“Well that was embarrassing,” she muttered, turning to face him. She cocked her head to one side and stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Coriander Timmons, please call me Ander or I’ll scream. What’s yours?”  
He hesitated a moment before shaking her hand. It was small, and warm. “Stiles Stilinski.”  
“So you’re the plaid-wearing dork that teacher was referring to? Good.” She pulled out her notebook and flipped it open. “Now tell me, Stilinski, what’s there to do in this town anyways?”  
He was surprised, to say the least. “Not much, to be honest. You can go hiking, or go the Jungle… well, actually, that’s a gay club. Unless you’re into that! In which case I would point you in the direction of Danny Mahealani, and his boyfriend, Ethan.” He realized he was rambling, but he was past the point of caring. “Or there’s a really cool bookstore downtown. They have a ton of practically ancient books – I go there all the time. And the diner! You could go there.”  
She was smiling. “You seem interesting, Stiles. I might just have to keep you around.”


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ander quickly integrated into the group. No one knew how much they needed her until she was there, and everything was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! More StilesAnder!

She settled into his friend group way quicker than he had expected, especially with what had just gone down. She made Allison smile for the first time in months, Isaac looked significantly less stressed, and she even knew enough about lacrosse to keep the twins entertained. After the initial fashion insult from Lydia, she promised to let the girl take her shopping for some “decent clothes… do you even have breasts, Ander?” Danny was surprised to find someone who he could talk about computers, who could actually understand what he was saying. 

“So, Ander, where are you from anyways?” Ethan asked one day. 

She finished chewing the bite of sandwich that was in her mouth, and swallowed. “Wisconsin. Not the most entertaining state, per say, but we get our shit done in Wisconsin. I mean, c’mon Ethan, we’re known best for cheese. We have you Californians beat on something.” And then one eyebrow rose, and she went back to chewing. 

“You sure are pale like a northerner,” Danny joked. 

“Don’t poke fun at me, weirdo! Not all of us can be as tan as your glorious body is!” Ander turned to hold her arm up to Stiles’. “Damn, Stilinski, even you’ve got me beat. I have got to step up my game if I’m going to survive here.” 

Scott slid into the seat across from them, smiling. “I got the last brownie. Today is a good day.” 

“It’s best to find something good in every day, Scotty. You’re doing a good job.” It was when she said things like that that Stiles went weak in the knees, and savored the warmth her body let off. “You’re all super people for accepting me so quickly, by the way. Way to go, bros. Lyds, you wanna come with me to my locker? I think I forgot my Calculus book in there.”

Lydia stood automatically, hoisting her purse up. “Alright, see you guys later.” She kissed Aiden’s cheek before walking with Ander out of the cafeteria.

Aiden wolf-whistled. “You have it bad, Stilinski. You should snatch her up, before somebody else does. Pretty little thing like her… she’ll be gone fast.”

Isaac reached over to slap him upside the head. “Don’t talk about Ander like that. That’s demeaning and rude, and Stiles can do whatever he damn well pleases.” He sat back and blushed under everyone’s gazes. “What? I was just defending a friend? Is that illegal now, or something?”

Stiles watched as Isaac nuzzled his hand, and Scott smiled at him. “Thank you, Isaac. Anyways, guys, bell’s gonna ring in a few minutes here? Maybe we should head to class so your sensitive ears don’t experience permanent damage?”

The darkness was still there. It pulled at his heartstrings with each passing moment, and no amount of hugs or shoulder slaps from his friends would help. But seeing her smile as he walked into the classroom, despite the fact that math was her least favorite subject? He knew that smile was for him, and he savored it.


End file.
